


Sweet Tooth

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Karedevil, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Who needs Reese's Peanut Butter Cups more...Daredevil or trick-or-treaters?





	Sweet Tooth

“Where the hell are they?” Karen muttered. The bag of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups she had picked up last week seemed to have disappeared. She could have sworn she had put them on the top shelf of the cabinet that held the mugs and glasses. She opened another cabinet and started rifling through it, pausing only when she heard the door open.

“Hey baby” she called out, turning around as Matt came into view, setting his briefcase on the table and taking his glasses off.

She smiled as he walked over to give her a kiss.

“Hi” he said when the broke apart, and started loosening his tie.

“What are you looking for?” he asked.

“Do you remember what I did with that bag of peanut butter cups? I know they’re here somewhere. I want to be ready for the trick-or-treaters”.

Karen watched as what she had come to think of as his “bad puppy dog” look flashed across his face. “Tell me you didn’t, Murdock”, she moaned.

“Those were for Halloween?” he asked sheepishly.

“Of course they were for Halloween! You ate the whole bag?”

“Umm…yes.”

“Matt!”

“OK, in my defense I get hungry when I get in and it turns out peanut butter cups are an excellent midnight snack.”

Karen rolled her eyes and started to say something but Matt cut her off.

“Have I ever told you that I never got to celebrate Halloween at the orphanage?” he asked, pulling her into his arms. “The nuns were not exactly fans.”

Karen made a sympathetic noise before catching herself. “Wait a minute. Objection, counselor. Relevance?”

“I thought it would be me some sympathy points”, he told her, his face bursting into that grin he knew she could never resist. 

“It does. But you’re still going down to the bodega to get another bag, Murdock.”

“You are a tough one, Page.”

Karen chuckled and kissed him. 

“You know it.” she told him, smiling. “But, if you bring me back a Snickers I just might be willing to let you pick what movie we watch.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Mmmhmm. I’ll even let you pick a horror movie. Something the nuns definitely wouldn’t have approved of.”

Matt laughed. “It’s a deal”, he said and kissed the tip of her nose. He put his glasses back on and grabbed his wallet, heading for the door.

“And you might as well get 2 bags of Reese’s. We wouldn’t want Daredevil to miss out on his sugar fix”.


End file.
